Was it Really 'Just a Kiss? by OoOMerryhadalit
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: "Didn't you want to see the perks of the shoes?" he asked innocently and Leah swallowed, suddenly realizing that she was standing in her 7 inch heels, with her body pressed into Jacob's, their eyes almost level.


**Just a kiss contest**

**Title: Was it really 'just a kiss'?**

**Penname: OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO**

**Beta-ed by: gabycaldemeraz**

**Summary: "Didn't you want to see the perks of the shoes?" he asked innocently and Leah swallowed, suddenly realising that she was standing in her 6 inch heels, with her body pressed into Jacob's, their eyes almost with level with each other.**

**Word count: 2990**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just own this plot :D **

**To view other entries, please visit:****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Was it really 'just a kiss'?**

Leah stared miserably at the pair of light pink coated diamond pumps. She hated that she bought them bought them knowing that she wouldn't wear them. They were 7 inches high and she was already 6 foot all. Who the hell would want a girl taller than them? She sat cross-legged in front o the shoes and huffed annoyed. If she was to wear the shoes she wouldn't be able to see her head in the long length mirror, it was bad enough that her figure _just fits_ the mirror, and there was no need to add to it.

"You do know you're supposed to wear them... _on your feet_?" Leah growled and looked over her shoulder to glare at Embry "get lost ass-wipe" she was already upset about the shoes, why did he have to make it worse? "_No_, we're supposed to leave in 5 minutes and Jacob hasn't come, you're still half dressed and Quil wants to stay with Claire! How the hell are we supposed to get to the club in time with everyone everywhere?"

"I don't want to go anymore! I only have these to go with this dress and if I wear them I'll be the freaking tallest thing there!" Embry sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his hand down his face "just wear something else" he groaned and Leah shot him another glare "you have 5 minutes" he mumbled and left her room. Leah sighed and looked at the shoes again before placing them at the foot of her bed and sitting down on her mattress, once again, staring at the shoes.

Why did she have to become a wolf? It was bad enough Sam left her for Emily, then her father dying... why did she have to become a wolf too?

She couldn't help but slip her foot in one of the shoes, it looked great against her copper skin, the silver diamonds twinkling when she tilted her leg this way and that. "How the hell do you walk in those?" Leah's head snapped up to look at who spoke, it's not like she didn't know his voice, but she wanted to look at him. He was wearing a tight black shirt with a leather jacket on top, his jeans were blue and he was wearing Reebok sneakers. Since when did he know how to dress? Leah frowned at him, maybe it was the fact that he usually walked around in cut-offs that she didn't know what he was capable of.

Leah forced her eyes to look at his face "I don't" she ground out. Jacob raised his brow and walked in "why are you here? Go away; Embry's balls will burst if he has to wait any longer" Leah felt goose bumps run down her spine when he chuckled at her words "we're waiting on you, Leah. I'm here, Quil's mind is... almost made up but you're still sitting"

"I said I'm not going" she kicked the shoe off her foot and stood up, crossing her arms stubbornly "but _you_ are going to go... out the door, and leave me alone" Jacob rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Leah with an intent look on his face.

"Oh, you're going, and you're going to buy me that drink you promised" his mouth stretched into a wide grin and Leah's eyes fell to his mouth before going back up to his eyes "you remember right?" his eyes were sparkling with a look Leah thought she'd never see cross his features "what was it called again?" Leah knew what he was going to say, she started shaking her head from side to side. Against her will, her cheeks burned up at the memory of when she told him she'll buy him a drink.

**FLAHBACK:**

She didn't want him to make fun of her, showing the pack that she was weak when she refused to take shots with them. And thanks to her burning temperature she had only gotten a little tipsy "from now on, I become stronger than you- and you- and especially _you_-" Leah giggled as she pointed at Jacob who was smiling lazily and held onto her hips as she stood in front of him, swaying a little.

"Woah... don't fall now, ruin your reputation, Miss I'm so strong" he chuckled and she leaned down, her breath fanning across his face. "I'm too strong" she mumbled and held onto his shoulders, looking at him right in eyes "why are your lips bigger?" her hand came to touch his lips and she started giggling "do you think they're normally that big?" she looked at his lips confused and he held onto her waists tighter, feeling his pants tighten with the feeling of her finger on his lips.

"You know what?" Leah licked her lips and swallowed trying to make her throat less dry "I'm going to buy you a drink... because I feel sorry for you I think I'm going to buy you a screaming orgasm" Leah giggled and unconsciously held onto Jake's shoulders to keep from falling.

Jacob couldn't help himself, he shifted his legs trying to fix his pants "Leah?" she didn't notice how close she was to him but she wouldn't have been able to pull away fast enough before his lips captured hers. Her eyes closed unwillingly as she pressed her lips into his, they felt like sift pillows... "Mmm" she hummed against his lips and let her hands slide up his neck and into his hair.

"What the hell is all this?" Leah tried to pull away from Jacob to turn around to her brother, Seth "uh... Ow!" Leah fell to the floor and smacked her head onto Jacob's leg "Seth!" she complained and got up with Jacob's help "what are you doing?" Seth growled hoping that Jacob wasn't taking advantage of Leah, seeing as she's tipsy.

"I-it was j-just a kiss" Jacob stuttered nervously and let go of Leah when she started to stand on her on, he didn't miss the frown and hurt look that crossed her face but he just swallowed and looked around "I'm sorry" he muttered before running out of the house. Leaving a confused Seth and a hurt Leah to clean up the mess of their drinks.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"You don't want to know what you promised me Leah?" Leah snapped out of the memory and frowned at Jacob, she didn't want to be hurt just because he told Seth 'it was just a kiss' she knew it really _was_ just a kiss... they were in the moment and it just... happened, right?.

"I think they're waiting for you... have fun and Jacob?" Leah smiled mischievously as she leaned on her tippy toes and held his neck, just or good measure "I hope you enjoy your screaming orgasm" she didn't know what made her say it, but she couldn't help herself. He was trying to be cocky and embarrass her, but Leah knew better than to let him embarrass her.

"Oh my god! Why are you two still here?" Embry walked into her room angrily and pulled Leah away from Jacob, they were still standing in place, Leah's hand on Jacob's neck, her lips at his ear as he stood there motionless, knowing that for sure, Leah Clearwater was flirting with him "get your shoes on, we're leaving!" Leah was pushed to the bed as Embry tried to force her pumps on her feet.

"I'm not going!" she screeched and pushed Embry away from her "Leah!" she heard the guys shouting at her from downstairs and she growled "I'm not going to wear them! I won't!" Leah was being childish but she didn't care, she was not going to look like a clown, wearing heels that made her taller than everyone who will be there... well, maybe not as tall as the guys but they didn't count.

"_Leah_. I'll make Jake command you" Embry threatened but when Leah looked up at Jake she scoffed "he wouldn't" Embry sighed frustrated and let Leah's legs go "fine, I give up"

"So why exactly wont you wear them?" Jacob's voice came out husky and the opposite of what he thought he'd sound, he cleared his throat and gestured to the sparkling shoes "because, okay?" she pushed Embry and he stomped out of her room for the second time that night.

"Are they too sparkly?" Leah rolled her eyes and muttered a 'no' Leah stood away from Jacob and stared at the shoes sadly "I'm too tall" she grudgingly said and Jacob suppressed a chuckle as he looked at her confused.

"Too tall?" she nodded and he placed his hands on his hips loosely "yes, okay? I'll look like a clown being the tallest girl there, with all the guys looking like midgets! I'm not going- you won't _dare_ force me" Leah pointed her finger at him and Jacob couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You won't be taller than everyone there; the pack is all taller than you, even in heels"

"They are not taller than me, just the same height. And they don't count!" Leah felt like pulling on his ear and throwing him out her room... or maybe throwing him across her bed? Leah shook her head and tried to get the image of Jacob on her bed.

"What about _me_?" Jacob tilted his head to the side curiously and the image of Jacob's body wrapped with hers kept becoming clearer in her mind "what about you?" Leah said lamely not knowing what else to say.

"You won't be taller than me, seeing as though you're the same height as the guys in heels, you'll still be shorter than me... you can hang out with me the whole night" he smirked at her suggestively but Leah just rolled her eyes and snorted "no thank you"

"Why not? It's got its perks..." Jacob went to Leah and she frowned backing up from him "what are you doing?" she felt his fingers latch onto her waist and hold her off of the ground, she fought the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders for support.

"Put me down! I can walk you idiot!" Leah kicked her legs and started to threaten kicking him in his balls but he put her down and sat her on her bed "just put them on" he instructed and Leah hid her legs under her "no" she said defiantly and Jacob frowned at her "just do it, I want to see something...please? Leah?"

She looked away from him trying not to let his gorgeous face change her mind but she growled and reluctantly unfolded her legs and grumbled "fine" Jacob smirked triumphantly and grabbed her foot and the matching shoe "I can put them on myself, Jacob, move" Leah bent to pull Jacob's hands away but he left on hand on her foot as the other let go of the shoe to pull Leah's hands away.

"Just hold up Lee" Leah frowned at the nickname. She was confused at the way Jacob brought the second shoe and placed it on her other foot... slowly...

He looked up at her through his lashes and smiled slowly. She tensed when she felt his hands running up her leg and almost massaging her calves. His hands were silky against her bare legs and she couldn't deny the way his hands made her stomach go all mushy and her heart pump faster.

She was frozen, just letting him run his hand up higher, and higher up her legs. "You're so soft" he whispered, slowly rising up to his knees at the same time as his hands went up higher. His hands were over the material of her dress, going further and further up her curvaceous body. Jacob loved the way his hands fit perfectly on her hips, and up passed her ribs. His fingers skimmed passed the side of her breasts. Leah bit her lip as her chest rose higher with every short breath she took. Jacob noticed the effect he had on her as he touched her and he loved every minute of it.

Suddenly, Jacob sprang to his feet and took a surprised Leah with him, his hands were in hers and she grabbed his torso before her face crashed into his chest "what are you doing?" she asked... it was more of a breathless question though. Jacob smirked and tilted his head, letting his hands find their way back to her waist and lower back.

"Didn't you want to see the perks of the shoes?" he asked innocently and Leah swallowed, suddenly realising that she was standing in her 6 inch heels, with her body pressed into Jacob's, their eyes almost with level with each other. Leah's eyes went from his eyes to his lips, now that she wasn't tipsy, Leah noticed that his lips were really big and full, looking more kissable than ever "you figured it out yet?" he said huskily, pulling onto Leah's lower back so that her hips crashed into his.

"Maybe..." she answered and let her hands run up Jacob's chiselled chest and up his thick neck, she tugged his head forward and their lips were moving together smoothly. Leah shuffled her heels closer to Jacob and pressed her chest into his, letting his hands wrapped easily around her body, engulfing her into his arms. Leah felt Jacob's lips part and take in her bottom lip, sucking on it gently. This was better than their first kiss- which had only lasted for about 6 seconds.

Leah growled softly when his teeth clamped down on her lip and nibbled on it, Leah pulled away from Jacob enough for her own teeth to press into his fluffy lip, biting him with a smile. Jacob groaned and pressed his mouth harder into hers at the same time his hands press harder into her sides, enticing her to press her body even closer to his till there was no more space between them.

Jacob hungrily tasted her, his tongue pressing and brushing her own tongue, making her want _more_. Jacob suddenly pulled away from her and smiled, panting from the lack of breath "I can kiss you now without having to hurt my neck" Leah licked her lips and nodded, only concentrating on the way his lips moved with each word he spoke.

Noticing the way Leah's eyes stayed on his lips; Jacob tilted his head and pressed his lips to her again, this time, walking her backwards into the wall near the door. Leah grunted when he back pressed harshly into the wall, his hands moved from her hips, lower to her thigh. Squeezing it roughly, Jacob held her leg up and pressed his hips into hers. Leah moaned and arched her back at the same time, hooking her leg around his thigh, her dress hitching up. One of her hands slipped from his neck and travelled down his chest and down his abdomen, feeling his abs through the tight shirt.

"Uh... _Leah_" Jacob groaned and pressed into Leah again, his kiss becoming more urgent by the second. Leah slipped her hand into his shirt and scrapped her nails against his soft skin, loving the feel of his muscles bumping along her fingers.

"Ahhh! Oh my goodness!" Jacob pulled his head away from Leah and looked to the side where he realised the door was wide open. _Shit_ he thought and pulled his body off of Leah's when she slid her leg off him, fixing her dress.

"Uh... I-" Jacob started to speak but Leah cut him off, turning to her mother "don't worry mum... it was just a kiss" Sue removed her hand off her heart and sighed. Jacob sighed and frowned at Leah, he knew she was using the same words he had used when they were caught by Seth "just a kiss? Yes, a kiss... a very mind blowing one too" Jacob winked at Leah and she could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks at Jacob's words... not to mention her mother was right there.

"I uh... I just thought you had gone out with the rest... I came to clean your bed sheets" Sue explain and Jacob smiled at her "I'm sorry Sue, we shouldn't have been doing that with the door open, it won't happen again" Sue nodded and turned to walk out of the room but Leah stopped her "mum... the sheets?"

"Oh, it's okay... I'll come back another time" no doubt about it she was just as embarrassed as her daughter. Sue quickly left the room and went down stairs, thinking it was best she just left the house.

"Just a kiss huh?" Leah turned to face Jacob and nodded "you have another name for it?"

Jacob shrugged and shook his head "nope..." he walked back to her and smirked evilly kissing up her neck and back down to her jaw and chin. His hands shoved Leah's back into the wall with a smirk, he licked her neck and brought kiss mouth to her ear and grazed his teeth over her ear lobe a he whispered sexily into her ear "so... you ready for that screaming orgasm?" Leah's breath hitched at his words and gripped his head between her hands.

"Uh-huh" she breathed out and tugged his head up to crash her lips to his in another mind blowing kiss.


End file.
